


Cake Drabble

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble based of Cake pic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all :)
> 
> I did a thing inspired by this https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/36/03/95/360395fd38f88623739c354d1cedb0b1.jpg and it's very short but the pic is so cute is it not. Although, I don't think they're in a restaurant even though I made them be in the drabble. 
> 
> In my head, this is how this pic came to be lol. Hope ya like :)

"Carry me!"  
It's the only warning Luke gets before his arms are full of Calum. The blonde singer stumbles back with the added weight against him that is Calum and fumbles to keep hold of the older but smaller boy so they don't both go crashing down. It's a bit awkward because Calum is like a koala with his long legs wrapped around Luke's thighs which are far too spread apart than he'd like them to be. Calum's arms are draped around Luke's broad shoulders which are hunched over in order to keep them upright. Calum smiles and rests one side of his face against Luke's shoulder and lets out a content sigh. He knew the blonde would catch him.

Luke, on the other hand, is baffled. "What the hell Cal?" his voice is slightly strained due from the extra weight but Calum continues to hang there.

The restaurant doors open from behind them and the rest of the band walk in. Michael rolls his eyes upon seeing his two youngest best friends while Ashton instantly laughs. "Idiots, I swear."


End file.
